Rebecca Chadwick
Rebecca (Becca) Louise Chadwick is a main character. She used to be a part of Walden Middle School's popular clique 'Fab Four', until she joined the book club in Much Ado About Anne but she is still friends with the former fab four. Personality & Appearance 'Personality' Becca is a bully in the first two books. She is popular, fashionable and boy crazy. She becomes nicer in the second book, but she is still a bit of a pain. In the third book, she is shown to be closer with the whole club. She is creative and likes to "think big", as she was the one who came up with the idea to make a fashion show to save Half Moon Farm. She is interested in architecture. 'Appearance' Becca has blue eyes and blonde hair. She always dresses up, and always wears makeup, just like Megan. She has a slim build and medium height. Megan describes her as having "the girl next door" kind of look. Becca also wore braces until book 3, Dear Pen Pal. Friends In the beginning of the series, Becca is the leader of the "Fab Four", along with Jen, Ashley and Megan Wong. They were the most popular girls of the school, but also known as the bullies. Becca changes her attitude a while after joining book club, and she eventually becomes friends with them. Eventually, in Dear Pen Pal, Jen moves away, though. She flirts with Emma's older brother, Darcy, even though he has no interest in her, and has a crush on Zach Norton. During this time, Jess describes Becca "like Elizabeth Bennet's boy-crazy sisters Lydia and Kitty", in reference to the book club's read at the time, Pride and Prejudice. ''In the first and second books, Zach seems disgusted with Becca for embarrassing Jess in the middle of the school production of ''Beauty and the Beast. In the third book, he is in good terms with her again. In Pies & Prejudice, he invites Becca to the spring formal, although he isn't romantically interested in her. At the very end of Home for the Holidays, during a New Year's party, Zach kisses her. Becca is thrilled and thinks about it all evening. Love.... Zach Norton Becca had a big crush on Zach from the beginning of the series. He asked her to spring formal in 9th grade (Pies & Prejudice) and he kissed her on New Year's Eve in Home For The Holidays but he didn't like her back. Theodore Rochester Becca had a crush on Theo right away when she met him in Wish You Were Eyre during spring break. They go on a date to the movies (but their grandmothers join). After Becca goes home, they keep a long distance relationship throughout the books. In ''Mother Daughter Book Camp, ''it is revealed that Becca will be attending University of Minnesota with Theo in the upcoming year and plans to study education after interacting with the camp kids. Family Becca has a dog named Yo-Yo, two parents: Calliope and Henry, and a dorky older brother, Stewart Chadwick. In the second book, Stewart becomes a model for Flashlite after modeling in the show at Half Moon Farm, and she becomes jealous of him. Becca is also confused and repulsed by Stewart's and Emma's relationship, but later becomes more comfortable with it. Becca's father Henry is very quiet, unlike her mother Calliope, who is a loudmouth and just as snarky as Becca, but also somewhat changes after being in the book club.﻿ Becca's dad loses his job in Home For The Holidays, and has to deliver pizza from Pirate Pete's Pizza until he can find another job. Becca is determined not to let anybody find out, but she ends up telling Megan, Cassidy, Emma and Jess at the end of the book. ﻿ Category:Trivia Category:Becca is shown in the book cover with brown eyes, but as described in the book, she has blue-gray eyes. Category:Females Category:Mother-Daughter Book Club Member